Sein Leben
by LosSignosDelTiempo
Summary: Ein leichter, teils kitschiger, Vierteiler, der zentral einen Einblick in Rockets Leben geben soll. Er spielt im Zeitraum zwischen der ersten und zweiten Staffel, vielleicht auch darüber hinaus. Dementsprechend: RocketxTia.
1. Sein Zimmer

**Sein Zimmer**

Sein Zimmer sah genau so aus, wie sie es vermutet hatte.  
Weder besonders groß noch klein. Ein modernes Mobiliar.  
Weiß gestrichene Wände, ein dunkelgrüner Teppich.

Das bedeutete nicht, dass es unpersönlich eingerichtet war. Keinesfalls steril.  
Die Wand war weitestgehend unbedeckt, nur das Siegerfoto der Mannschaft vom Finale und wenige Familienfotos überdeckten die strahlend weiße Farbe, die noch ein wenig frisch war im dementsprechend roch.  
„Neu renoviert?" Nicht, dass es sonderlich interessant wäre. Viel mehr eine rhetorische Frage. Tia wusste, dass Rocket ihr vor kurzem so etwas angedeutet hatte.  
„Vor drei Tagen", antwortete er lächelnd. Und etwas stolz.  
„Ganz alleine?"  
„So schwer war es nicht."  
Was sollte das für eine Antwort sein?  
Sie wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen. Rocket war einfach kein großartiger Kontaktmensch. Und um ehrlich zu sein, war es ihr ganz recht, ihn größtenteils für sich zu haben.  
Ein freundliches, fast schon zu höfliches Lächeln und die Sache war erledigt.

Tia sah sich weiter um.

„Möchtest du vielleicht etwas trinken? Oder essen... Wir haben bestimmt noch Kuchen da..."  
Rocket brach nach Abwinken Tias ab.  
„Danke, nein." Und sie bereute es schon Augenblicke später.  
„Ist es okay, wenn ich mir kurz was hole?" Wieso fragte er so was? Und wieso war er immer noch so unsicher?  
Es entsprach zwar nicht unbedingt ihrem Geschmack, rücksichtslos und egoistisch mit anderen Menschen umzugehen, aber musste es denn das komplette Gegenteil sein?  
Selbstlos und immer darauf bedacht, es den anderen recht zu machen. Früher oder später würde dies eh nicht mehr funktionieren. Wieso musste er sie nun um Erlaubnis bitten?  
„Natürlich."  
„Okay. Du kannst dich solange hier umsehen."

Tia wartete noch auf einen Satz wie „Nicht an die Schränke gehen.", doch er folgte nicht. Sie besaß in dieser Hinsicht also zumindest sein Vertrauen.  
Eine anständige Freundin hätte sich sicher aufs Bett gesetzt und gewartet, höchstens die Fotos noch genauer betrachtet, doch in manchen Situationen war Tia weit davon entfernt, anständig zu sein.  
Dazu schien ihr die nur einen Spalt geöffnete Kommode neben dem Kleiderschrank zu verlockend. Und als nächstes Opfer würde dann besagter Kleiderschrank dienen.

Doch was sie sah, konnte ihr nicht einmal ein müdes Lächeln abringen.  
Ein Stapel perfekt nach dem Datum sortierter Fußballzeitschriften, zwischen denen Tia auch nichts „anderes" finden konnte. Daneben ein paar Botanikbücher und wohl das ganze Zeug, dass Rocket für die Schule gebraucht hatte.  
Als sie sich erneut umschaute, fiel ihr auf, dass sich in diesem Raum kein Bücherregal befand. Sie erinnerte sich sofort an zuhause, wo es ein vollständiges Bibliothekszimmer gab, in dem sie schon an dem einen oder anderen Tag hatte verbringen müssen, um sich Bücher über das „sittliche Benehmen eines Mitglieds der gehobenen Gesellschaft" anzutun.

So viel zu interessanten Geheimnissen ihres Freundes.

Auch der Kleiderschrank war wohl der Inbegriff von Schlichtheit und Normalität. Hier hatte sie jedoch auch nichts anderes erwartet als legere Alltagskleidung. Hier ein paar Jeans, da ein paar lockere T-Shirts, ein Anzug, wahrscheinlich für festliche Anlässe.  
Keine Totalausfälle, aber auch nichts Besonderes.  
Für einen Moment schoss Tia das Wort „langweilig" durch den Kopf, hätte sich direkt danach aber am liebsten gleich weh getan.

„Nicht allzu spannend, oder?"  
Ein kurzes Zusammenzucken. Sie hatte ihn nicht reinkommen hören.  
„Doch, doch. Schon...Irgendwie."  
Er versuchte zu lächeln, während er den Kleiderschrank wieder schloss. Sie hatte für seinen Geschmack vorerst genug gesehen.  
Nun doch etwas eingeschüchtert schaute sie auf den Boden.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung", meinte er schließlich, „Etwas anderes hätte ich auch nicht erwartet."  
Sie sah überrascht auf.

Rocket stellte sein Wasserglas auf der freien Schreibtischfläche ab und setzte sich auf den davor stehenden Stuhl. Dabei deutete er aufs Bett.  
„Du kannst dich gern setzen, wenn du möchtest."

Was Tia tat, war eine Mischung aus Kopfnicken und Kopfschütteln.  
Wieso war der Umgang der beiden beizeiten immer noch so hölzern? Ihr war klar, dass sie sich nicht unbedingt in- und auswendig kannten, dass es vieles gab, was sie nicht übereinander wussten. Doch anstatt zu etwas Reizvollem entwickelte sich die Atmosphäre immer mehr in eine verhaltene und distanzierte Richtung.

Ohne weiteres hätte sie sich jetzt auf dem bequem aussehenden Bett niederlassen können, doch es fehlte etwas.  
Eine Bedingung.  
„Nur, wenn du zu mir kommst."

Noch vor nicht allzu vielen Wochen hätte sie es sich niemals vorstellen können, solch einen Satz von sich selber zu hören. Im Moment war es für sie das Normalste der Welt.  
Und es fühlte sich gut an. Besonders viel Genugtuung verschaffte ihr allerdings der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen, an den sie diese versteckte Forderung stellte.

All die Unsicherheit, die Schüchternheit und die Unentspanntheit mit der sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, spiegelten sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder.  
Und es folgte das Unerwartete. Ein Lächeln?

Sie beobachtete, wie er aufstand und sich zu ihr bewegte.  
Obwohl es Tia durchaus erfreute, merkte sie, dass sie auf einmal nicht mehr so entspannt war wie sie es vorgehabt hatte.

Neben ihr sackte das Bett ein unbedeutendes Stück nach unten.  
„Sicher, dass du nichts haben möchtest?"  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Unschlüssig, was er damit anfangen sollte, blieb Rocket erst einmal sitzen.  
„Meine Eltern haben gefragt, ob du zum Abendessen bleibst."  
Tia sah auf. „Was hast du ihnen gesagt?"  
„Vorsichtshalber ‚Ja'", antwortete Rocket und wieder bemerkte sie die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme. In seinen Gesten. In seinem Blick.

„Wieso hast du dir diese Farben ausgesucht? Sie passen nicht zu dir", Tia deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger zuerst auf die Wand und dann auf den Teppich, „zumindest nicht das Weiß."  
„Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal diskutieren, ob Weiß wirklich eine Farbe ist", erwiderte Rocket mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
Unerwartet.  
„Natürlich ist Weiß eine Farbe, Rocket. Immerhin...du weißt schon, das Licht uns so... Nein, sollten wir wohl eher nicht", beendete Tia möglichst schnell ihren Erklärungsversuch.  
Es geschah nicht häufig, dass er sie in Verlegenheit brachte. Meistens war es umgekehrt. Normalerweise war er derjenige, der mit seinen Sätzen kämpfen musste.

Doch zum Glück hielt dieses Unterlegenheitsgefühl nicht lange an.  
„Vorher war die Wand beige. Aber man hat sie eh kaum gesehen, weil hier alles vollgehangen war. Der Teppich war schwarz und das hat irgendwie nicht zusammengepasst. Außerdem hat man sich eingeengt gefühlt."

Als würde es sie interessieren.  
Natürlich war es schön, Dinge aus Rockets Leben zu erfahren. Doch im Moment gab es so vieles anderes, worüber sie reden konnten ohne beim Thema Farbkompatibilität hängen zu bleiben.

„Es gefällt dir also nicht sonderlich?"  
Seine Frage riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Und der beleidigte Unterton erleichterte ihr die Antwort nicht.  
„Das ist alles so _normal_", meinte sie schließlich, „Es ist wirklich schön hier, aber..."  
Sie konnte nicht sagen, was ihr fehlte. Doch irgendetwas fehlte nun einmal.  
Rocket sah sie fragend an.  
„Ist ja auch egal", murmelte Tia.  
„Wolltest du eigentlich heute mit uns essen?"

Die Ungeschicktheit, mit der er versuchte, aus dieser unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen, löste etwas in ihr aus, es brachte Tia zum Lächeln, genauso wie ihre Antwort ihn.  
„Sehr gern."

Es war nicht ihre Absicht, etwas zwischen sich zu erzwingen. Einem festen Plan zu folgen, nach dem sie sich richten mussten.  
Stattdessen genoss sie den langsamen Entwicklungsprozess ihrer Beziehung.  
Wozu auch jegliche Eile?

Einfach nur dazusitzen, sich anzusehen, zu lächeln und sich dabei langsam näher zu kommen.

Und wen sollte es interessieren, wie es hier aussah? Was nützte wem eine Diskussion darüber?  
Sie konnte die Augen schließen und genießen und sie war automatisch glücklich.

Und wenn sie sie wieder öffnete und in seine Augen sah, sowieso.

Wen interessierte eine schlichte, weiße Wand, wenn es um jemanden ging,  
den man... na ja... _liebte_?


	2. Sein Bett

Sein Bett

„Nein, noch nicht." Ein schwaches Murmeln.

Sie wollte noch nicht aufstehen und würde es auch nicht.  
Elf Uhr dreißig war vielleicht nicht die früheste Urzeit, aber es gab eine Menge Schlaf nachzuholen. Jeden Morgen um sechs Uhr aufzustehen, um zum Training zu gehen, war eine wahre Qual gewesen. Da hatte man sich diesen kleinen Luxus jawohl verdient.

Es war aber auch zu bequem in diesem Bett. _In seinem Bett.  
_Zu warm.  
Zu kuschelig.  
Wieso hätte man jetzt schon aufstehen sollen? Unmöglich. Schon gar nicht, wenn der Körper neben sich auch nicht die geringste Anstalt machte, sich ebenfalls zu bewegen.

Tia öffnete die Augen. Es schien ihr, als würden die weißen Wände das Licht durch Reflexion noch intensivieren. Es wäre bestimmt schön gewesen, von den Sonnenstrahlen aufgeweckt geworden zu sein anstelle dieses furchtbaren Techno-Wecktons, von dem Rocket nicht wusste, wie man ihn umstellte. Uz uz uz am Morgen und den Tag konnte man eigentlich schon vergessen.

Dabei hatte er ansonsten alles getan, um ihr den Aufenthalt angenehm zu gestalten.

Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass ihr Lieblingsfarbe grün war, hatte er gleich neue Bettwäsche im passenden Ton gekauft.  
Nicht dieses dreckige, dunkle Grün wie bei seinem Teppich, sondern eher eine freundliche Smaragdfarbe.  
Es schien für ihn morgens nicht Schöneres zu geben als zu merken, dass die Kombination von Wand und Bettdecke sich perfekt mit seiner Freundin ergänzten.

Diese schaute nun wieder einmal das Foto an, das seinen Nachttisch verzierte.  
Vielleicht eines der furchtbarsten Bilder von ihnen überhaupt.  
Wenn nicht das furchtbarste Bild _überhaupt_.

Die meisten Menschen würden ein Bild erwarten, auf dem sie um die Wette strahlten, sich verliebt anschauten, während sie eng umschlungen vor einem Sonnenuntergang am Strand saßen.  
Tia konnte nicht leugnen, dass auch solche Bilder existierten, aber Rocket beharrte in diesem Fall auf eine möglichst große _Unkonventionalität_.

Zwei vom Regen durchnässte Köpfe, denen die Haare ins Gesicht hingen (Rockets Haare verteilten sich unglücklicherweise auf beide Gesichter), mit starken Augenringen, die den Schlafmangel deutlich machten, und verlaufener Wimperntusche (in diesem Fall nicht bei Rocket) waren in vollster Nahaufnahme abgebildet.  
Der Ästhetikfaktor ging gegen Null und Tia wünschte sich manchmal nichts sehnlicher als den Bilderrahmen gegen die ungeliebte weiße Wand zu werfen und gleich darauf das Foto zu zerreißen.  
Oder zu verbrennen. Notfalls würde sie es auch essen.

Während sie sich überlegte, was sie sonst noch alles in Kauf dafür nehmen würde, um dieses mehr als abschreckende Bild loszuwerden, klopfte es an der Tür.  
Keine zwei Sekunden später lugte ein ihnen selbstverständlich bekannter Kopf durch die Tür, dessen Besitzerin erst einmal sicherstellte, nicht in irgendetwas reingeplatzt zu sein.

„Guten Morgen, ihr beiden Süßen."  
Rocket grölte leise ins Kissen.  
Tia musste lächeln. Es musste typisch für Mütter sein, ihre „Schützlinge" mit solchen Bezeichnungen zu versehen, egal, ob sie zutrafen oder wie in diesem Fall, wohl eher nicht.  
„Ich hoffe ihr habt gut geschlafen. Werdet ihr wahrscheinlich getan haben, sonst wärt ihr ja schon lange oben gewesen. Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie spät es schon ist? Aber ein etwas längerer Schlaf sei euch auch zu gönnen, nach all den Qualen, die ihr auf euch nehmen musstet. Wie auch immer... Ich hab' mir gedacht, wenn ihr nicht zum Essen kommt, kommt das Essen eben zu euch und..."  
Nach diesem Monolog stieß sie die Tür weiter auf und präsentierte ein Plastiktablett, auf dem eine Vielfalt von Frühstücksmöglichkeiten lag.  
„...Voilà."  
Bevor Tia ihre Hände ausstrecken konnte, winkte sie ab.  
„Ich stell's einfach auf den Nachttisch, ja? Aber ihr müsst aufpassen, eine Ecke fehlt-nicht, dass ihr euch schneidet. Norata meint, Rocket sei draufgetreten, als er sechs war..."  
„Wir sind schon vorsichtig. Stell es einfach nur da hin...", murmelte besagter Sohn, dessen Gesicht immer noch im Kissen vergraben war.

„Ich bin ja schon weg", beschwichtigte Kira, während sie das Tablett absetzte, „Aber dieses Bild ist ja wirklich fürchterlich." Sie drehte es demonstrativ um. „So würde ich nicht aufwachen wollen.  
Tia, in ihrer Meinung bestätigt, nickte kräftig, bevor sie Rocket anstupste.  
„Danke für alles." Sie tauschten noch ein Lächeln aus.  
Nachdem Kira sie -widerwillig- verlassen hatte, drehte auch Rocket sich um, um zu sehen, was sie nun erwartete.

Zwei Schalen und Teller, Besteck natürlich auch, für sowohl Obst- als auch Gemüsesalat, frische Brötchen mit den dazugehörigen unterschiedlichsten Aufstrichen und noch frisch gekochte Eier. Dazu Tassen für unheimlich gut riechenden Pfefferminztee.  
Tia atmete den Duft genüsslich ein. Wieso konnte nicht jeder Tag so schön anfangen?

Sie spürte, wie Rocket sich neben ihr aufrichtete, jedoch keine Anstalten machte, das Bett zu verlassen. Er beugte sich umständlich über sie, um möglichst schnell die Schalen mit dem Salat zu füllen.  
„Wieso plötzlich so wach?", fragte sie amüsiert, während sie beobachten konnte, wie das Obst sich immer weiter häufte.  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete er, vollkommen konzentriert darauf, die Erdbeeren aus der großen Schale herauszufiltern.

Er liebte Erdbeeren.  
Sie auch.

Aber wenn es um die süßen, roten Früchte ging, kannte selbst Rocket keine Freunde mehr.

Seine kurze Antwort lag nicht daran, dass er nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte, sondern war viel mehr der Beweis seiner Unfähigkeit des Multitaskings.  
„Lass mir auch noch ein paar, ja?"  
Anstatt wacher hatte sie der Pfefferminzgeruch nur noch müder gemacht. Sie schloss zwar die Augen, konnte sich aber immer noch genau vorstellen, wie Rocket den ganzen Salat egoistisch auseinander nahm.  
Doch auch seine Quelle schien irgendwann ausgeschöpft zu sein und er legte sich zurück neben sie.

„Hast du gewusst, dass Erdbeeren im Grunde gar keine Beeren sind?", fragte er nach einer Weile.  
Tia öffnete die Augen und blinzelte ihn an. „Sondern?"  
„Man nennt es _Sammelnussfrüchte_."  
Sie seufzte, während sie sich leicht an ihn kuschelte. „Du bist auch so eine Sammelnussfrucht..."  
Er legte bereitwillig einen Arm um sie, war aber mit ihrer Ignoranz nicht ganz einverstanden.

„Nein, wirklich. Die meisten Menschen richten sich nur nach dem Namen, aber es stimmt einfach nicht", versuchte er sie zu überzeugen.  
„Schön, dass du um so vieles schlauer bist als der Rest der Welt."  
Den ironischen Ton überhörte er nur zu gerne. Es war zu früh für einen Kleinstreit.

Kleinstreit.

Das war die Bezeichnung für die unbedeutenden Neckereien, mit denen sie sich gegenseitig manchmal auf die Palme brachten.  
Es ging grundsätzlich um unwichtige Dinge, absolute Nicklichkeiten, wie beim Fußball.  
Und manchmal auch _um_ den Fußball.

Vor kurzem erst, bei einer Diskussion um Rockets neu eingerichtetes Zimmer, hatte Tia behauptet, der Teppich sei nur grün, weil Rocket sich fühlen wollte wie auf dem gleichfarbigen Fußballfeld.  
Der daraus resultierende Kleinstreit darüber, ob es für Rocket noch etwas anderes gab als Fußball, war jedoch nicht der erste seiner Art gewesen.  
Der Junge hatte es gewagt, Tia zu fragen, wieso sie keine hochhackigen Schuhe besaß, woraufhin diese ihm wutschnaubend ihre Meinung zu „High-Heels-Und-Mini-Rock-Tragenden-Mode-Tussen" verdeutlicht hatte.  
Dass Mei damals direkt daneben gestanden hatte, war ihr in dem Moment so was von egal gewesen.

Das Zupfen an seinem T-Shirt riss ihn aus diesen üblen Erinnerungen.  
„Wo sind denn jetzt meine Sammelnussfrüchte", fragte sie ohne es sich verkneifen zu können, ihn nachzuahmen.  
Rocket sah schuldbewusst auf die Schale in seiner Hand. In so kurzer Zeit hatte er sie doch nicht alle aufessen können.  
Oder?  
Alle konnte man ja nun auch nicht sagen. Eine letzte, knallrote, saftige Erdbeere blickte ihm entgegen. Es kam ihm vor, als würde sie ihn anflehen, sie auf der Stelle zu vernaschen.  
„Gib sie mir einfach", zischte Tia und konnte ihre Wut nicht mehr zurückhalten, als sie die Situation erkannte.

Doch bevor sie selbst handeln konnte, hielt Rocket die Schale weit nach oben.  
„Womit solltest du sie dir verdient haben?", fragte Rocket verärgert.  
„Du hast alle anderen schon gegessen!", erwiderte empört.  
„Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht gelten lassen. Diese Erdbeere hier ist die schönste von allen und die anderen..." Er suchte nach eine möglichst guten Ausrede. „...die waren eh größtenteils vergammelt."  
„Rocket, die sahen alle gleich aus", reagierte Tia, „Und allein schon für diese Lügerei steht sie dir nicht zu!"  
„Es heißt Lügnerei", stellte Rocket klar und bemerkte erstaunt, wie wach sie beide vor kurz vor zwölf auf einmal waren.

High Noon.  
Musste der Tag wirklich so anfangen?

„Schön, dass du so schlau bist."  
„Das hast du schon gesagt."  
„Und noch nie ernst gemeint."  
„Trotzdem bin ich hier der Lügner, he?"

Es gab nichts, was Tia in diesem Moment mehr wollte als Rocket den kompletten Gemüsesalat übers Gesicht zu schütten. Sie tat es nicht. Immerhin musste sie auch noch etwas zu essen haben.  
Stattdessen machte sie das, was Rocket gemeinhin am meisten missfiel.  
Sie drehte sich einfach von ihm weg.

Rocket stellte schließlich resigniert die Schale neben sich und seufzte.  
„Ach, komm schon..."  
Er stupste sie leicht an.  
„Du bekommst sie auch."  
Sie reagierte nicht.  
„Die Erdbeere, du kannst sie haben."  
Egal, in welchem Takt er auf ihren Rücken tippte, der Körper verweigerte jegliche ewegung.

„Tia..."

Das Mädchen setzte sich schließlich auf und goss den immer noch warmen Pfefferminztee in eine Tasse. Es war ihre Lieblingstasse, die Rocket ihr geschenkt hatte, nachdem ihr aus Versehen ein Teil des uralten Familienteeservices heruntergefallen und in genau acht Teile zersprungen war.  
Um die Symmetrie zu bewahren, hatte Norata sie zwar so gut es ging wieder zusammengeklebt und sie wieder zu den restlichen Tassen gestellt, aber Tia hatte sich geweigert, erneut aus einer solchen Tasse zu trinken und so hatte ihr Freund ihr diese spezielle Tasse mit dem fetten Smiley darauf gekauft.  
Sie musst automatisch mitlächeln.

Sogar jetzt.

Sie war nicht einmal wütend auf ihn, doch sie genoss diese kleinen Spannungen zwischen ihnen, die, wenn man es so nennen konnte, Versöhnungen umso schöner machte.

Der Tee war perfekt.  
Auch wenn es nur Tee war, gelang er wohl niemandem so gut wie Kira.  
Bevor sie ihn zum allerersten Mal getrunken hatte, hatte sie sich gewundert, wieso Rocket des Öfteren so stark nach Pfefferminz roch. Und schmeckte.

Das Bett sackte neben ihr etwas nach unten.  
„Sie möchte nicht von mir gegessen werden...", sagte Rocket und schielte das rote Etwas zwischen seinen Fingern böse an. „Sie sagt, sie will zu dir."

Tia konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ihn anlächelte. „Dann weis' diese fiese Sammelfrucht in ihre Schranken."  
„Nicht Sammelfrucht, sondern... Egal."  
Sie ließ sich nur zu gerne auf seinen Schoß ziehen.  
„Nimm sie trotzdem, Tia. Wahrscheinlich verdienst du sie eh mehr als ich."  
„Vielleicht will ich sie ja gar nicht mehr?"

„Dann sollten wir sie teilen", schlug Rocket zwar diplomatisch, aber nicht gänzlich befreit von Hintergedanken, vor.  
„Nein, dann gib sie mir lieber", erwiderte Tia skeptisch, „Mir ist gerade nicht nach erotischen Gib-Die-Erdbeere-Weiter-Spielchen."  
Immer noch trotzig landete die Scheinbeere schließlich in ihrem Mund.

Doch es war keinesfalls Rockets Intention, sie dort zu lassen.


	3. Sein Interesse

Sein Interesse

Schon der hiesige Blumenkranz an der Eingangstür sah einladend aus.  
Gelbe Rosen, in wunderbarer Kombination mit genauso gelben Tulpen, kräftiges Grünzeug, dessen Namen Tia nicht kannte, das aber elegant zwischen den Blumen zum Vorschein kam und diese gleichzeitig hervorstechen ließ.  
Schon seitdem sie zum ersten Mal hier gewesen war, hatte sie den ständigen Wechsel der Kränze verfolgt.  
Sie waren mal bunt und knallig wie im Sommer, mal streng und schlicht wie im Herbst. Vor allem für den Winter hatte Norata seine ganz eigenen Tricks, die Pflanzen am Leben zu erhalten, bevorzugt Schneeblumen.  
Ein ironischer Zug, da der Planet durchgehend mit Schnee bedeckt war.

Vielleicht war es eine Tradition, die aufrecht erhalten bleiben sollte, ein Versuch, sich an die guten alten Zeiten zurückzuerinnern, unterschiedliche Blumen und deren Farben den Jahreszeiten anzupassen.  
Es war zumindest nichts falsch daran, an einem erstaunlich warmen und sonnigen Frühlingstag die passenden Blumen parat zu haben.

Tia drückte kurz auf die Klingel.  
Ihr war schon oft ein eigener Schlüssel angeboten worden und sie konnte sich nicht wirklich erklären, wieso sie nie eingewilligt hatte.  
Es musste ein komisches Gefühl, einfach so ein Haus betreten zu können, mit dessen Besitzern man nicht verwandt war.  
Auch wenn ihr inzwischen so gut wie alles vertraut war, war sie der Meinung, sich nicht wohl zu fühlen, wenn sie ungefragt ein- und ausgehen konnte.

Nach nur wenigen Sekunden öffnete Rockets Vater die Tür.  
„Hi", lächelte Tia ihm leicht verlegen entgegen.  
„Komm ruhig rein. Rocket ist noch nicht da, aber lange wird er nicht mehr weg sein."  
Es war für Norata zur Gewohnheit geworden, Tia die Tür zu aufzumachen.  
„Weißt du denn, wo er ist?", fragte Tia, während sie ihre Schuhe auszog und ihre Jacke aufhing. Es fiel ihr unheimlich schwer, die Eltern ihres Freundes zu duzen und noch oft genug entwich ihr ein zu förmliches, unangebrachtes „Sie".

Rocket hatte Tia oft genug bestätigt, wie sehr Kira und Norata sie mochten, und sie konnte keinesfalls das Gegenteil von ihrer Seite aus behaupten.

Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Das weiß man bei ihm eigentlich nie so genau. Ich würde dir ja anbieten, dich zu uns zu gesellen, aber ich bezweifle, dass Unkraut jäten dir Spaß macht. Mir zwar auch nicht, aber du weißt ja...unvermeidlich."  
Tia verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Danke, ich warte wohl lieber _unten_."  
Norata nickte ihr noch kurz lächelnd zu, bevor er sich wieder in den Garten begab.

Rocket's Kellerzimmer war inzwischen wohl zu dem gleichzeitig erstaunlichsten und vertrautesten Ort geworden, den Tia kannte.  
Allgemein war es unfassbar, wie viel Informationen man über eine Person durch sein Zimmer erhalten konnte. Das hatte sie schon damals feststellen müssen, als sie zum ersten Mal hier gewesen war.  
Die Jahre waren wie im Fluge vergangen, doch Tia konnte nicht von sich behaupten, „nicht mehr großartig darüber nachgedacht zu haben".  
Immer, wenn sie den Raum betrat, schafften es die schneeweiße Wand und der grüne Teppich, ihr einen verbitterten Gesichtsausdruck zu verpassen.  
Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie ohne Rocket hier war, doch sobald es der Fall war, konnte sie nicht anders als sich alles genau zu anzusehen.

Der Boden war grundsätzlich frei von schmutziger Wäsche und Kekskrümeln, das Bett war immer ordentlich zugerichtet (wobei die Vermutung nah lag, dass auch Kira hier manchmal nachhalf) und sämtliche Stifte in der Aufbewahrtasse auf Rockets Schreibtisch waren frisch angespitzt.  
Tia sah sich weiter um. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Junge so sauber und ordentlich sein konnte. Sie ertappte sich des Öfteren bei dem Gedanken, dass Rocket nicht von dieser Welt stammte.  
All das, was typisch für Jungen in seinem Alter war, fehlte.

_Keine Poster mit den aktuellen und fast schon antiken Sportidolen._  
Tia wusste jedoch, dass es in seiner geheimen, versteckten Höhle anders aussah.

_Keine Bildchen und Zeitschriften mit halbnackten Frauen in aufreizenden Posen.  
_Tia hätte die Bilder andernfalls natürlich sofort runtergerissen und die Zeitschriften verbrannt.

_Keine Computerspiele im Regal mit den Titeln „You are going to die in 5,4,3,2,1....", _„_Spacy Shooter-Kill 'em all!" oder „Speed Extreme: Trash your car and get cash"._

Tia wäre nie im Leben mit ihm zusammen, wenn er den halben Tag vor seinem PC sitzen und irgendwelche Dinge abknallen würde.

_Keine kaputten Socken im Schrank._

Tia hatte wirklich verzweifelt gesucht.  
Vielleicht dachte sie einfach zu sehr in Schubladen.  
Sie selbst war ein Mädchen. Und spielte Fußball. Wieso sollte es dann keinen Jungen geben, dessen Socken alle heile waren?  
Der sich für Floristik interessierte, obwohl er eigentlich eh keine andere Wahl hatte?  
Der etwas mehr kochen konnte als nur mit Käse überbackene Nudeln?  
Der einen Sinn für Ordnung und Sauberkeit besaß und anstatt unsinnige Computerspiele zu spielen lieber ein paar interessante Bücher las?

Was Tia daran störte, war diese vollkommene Erwachsenheit.  
Rocket war nicht viel älter als sie, erschien ihr aber manchmal um so vieles reifer, dass sie nicht wusste, wieso er überhaupt mit ihr zusammen war.  
In diesen Situationen musste sie auf ihn wie ein Kind wirken...  
Tia verdrängte diese negativen Gedanken.  
Allerdings konnte sie nicht verhindern, sich auch wie ein Kind zu fühlen, während sie Rockets Zimmer von vorne bis hinten gründlich unter die Lupe nahm.  
Die Kommode gab für gewöhnlich nicht viel „Interessantes" her.  
Sie hatte es bisher jedoch nie gewagt, die Bettschublade zu untersuchen. Diese hatte auf sie aber auch nie besonders anziehend gewirkt.  
Als sie sie langsam herauszog, bestätigten sich ihre Vermutungen, auch hier nichts Spannendes zu finden.

Vorerst.

Neben all den unterschiedlichen Bettbezügen, der alten Musikanlage und den Fußballzeitschriften, die grundsätzlich überall zu finden waren, fesselte ein leicht zu übersehender Gegenstand ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
Ein sonnengelbes, dünnes Heft mit der einfach Aufschrift „Ich" in sehr kritzeliger Schrift forderte ein zweites Hinschauen.  
Fast wie in Zeitlupe hob sie es auf und war überrascht, dass es sich noch dünner anfühlte als es eben noch ausgesehen hatte.  
Es wäre der kitschigste, klischeebelastetste Zufall von allen.  
Und auch ihre mit Abstand widerwärtigste Aktion, wenn sie es jetzt lesen würde.  
Ein Tagebuch war Privatsache. Völlig intim. Es ging sie nichts an, was Rocket über sein Leben schrieb, auch wenn sie ein nicht unbedeutender Teil davon war.

Doch ihre kindliche Neugier verbot es ihr, das Buch geschlossen zu lassen.

_‚Mittwoch, der 2.11. (glaub ich). Ist auch egal. Alles langweilig heute. Schule super ich hatte den besten Physiktest von allen. War auch nicht schwer. Joan hat mich Strehber genannt aber egal. Er hatte eine 5. Muss noch weg jetzt.'  
_Tia lächelt. Diese Art zu schreiben glich mehr einem Protokoll als einem liebevollen Gespräch mit einem imaginären Zuhörer. Die furchtbare Schrift übersah sie gnädig.  
Dass Rocket früher nicht viel von Kommasetzung gehalten hatte, war für sie eine leichte Genugtuung. Leider war keine Jahreszahl zu erkennen, dann hätte sie sein Alter einschätzen können.  
Voller Vorfreude las sie den folgenden Eintrag.  
_‚Tag schnuppe. Joan ist Weg. Hat Calin mit nem Messer bedroht. War richtig was los in der Schule. Calin tut so als sei er erstochen worden. Macht nur noch komische Gereusche. Egal.  
__SIE hat mich heute angelächelt. Schon wieder. Gefählt mir. Dad ruft. Soll noch Blumen giessen.'  
_Und das Lächeln war nach dem „Sie" schon wieder verschwunden.  
Sie wusste nicht, ob sie weiter lesen wollte, hatte aber gar nicht erst Zeit zum Nachdenken.

„Furchtbar, oder?"

Die plötzliche Stimme hinter ließ sie erstarren.  
„Rocket!?" Tia fuhr erschrocken herum. „Ich wollte nicht..."  
„Keine Sorge, das darfst du", beruhigte Rocket sie, „Wir sind seit über drei Jahren zusammen, meinst du wirklich, _so etwas_ sollten wir uns noch verheimlichen?"  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber..." Ihr fiel nichts mehr ein.  
Sie wusste nur, dass sie selbst wahrscheinlich durchgedreht wäre, wenn Rocket in ihren Sachen herumspioniert hätte.  
Jetzt nahm er ihr das Tagebuch aus der Hand und las sich die Seite grinsend durch.

„Wir waren nicht einmal elf Jahre alt."  
Tia, vom Schock erholt, lächelte leicht.  
„Aber verheiratet."

Ihr Lächeln erstarrte sofort erneut.  
Rocket bemerkte ihre Reaktion und zog sie dicht an sich.  
„Es war eine wunderschöne Hochzeit... Ich hatte aus dem Garten ein paar Blumen geklaut und dann haben wir auf dem Spielplatz geheiratet. Wir saßen beide auf einer Schaukel", erinnerte sich Rocket mühsam.  
„Wie war die Hochzeitsnacht?", fragte Tia mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
Rocket lachte kurz auf. „So weit sind wir gar nicht erst gekommen."  
„Sondern?  
„Gleich nach der Zeremonie hat sie ihren Ehering in einen Gulli geworfen", murmelte er in ihr Ohr, „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr mich das verletzt hat."

Als er sich wieder von ihr löste und Tia den amüsierten Blick in seinen Augen bemerkte, lockerte auch sie wieder auf.  
„Und was ist mit den Blumen?"  
„Die hat das Miststück natürlich behalten."  
„Du Ärmster." Tia sah ihn mitleidig an. „Wirst du je in der Lage sein, darüber hinwegzukommen?"  
Rocket schaute auf den Boden. „Möglicherweise nicht..."

Tia hob sein Kinn sanft an.  
„Hab' ich denn wenigstens die Chance, das zu ändern?"  
Bevor er sie zur Bestätigung küssen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen.  
„Oh, dann komme ich später wieder", meinte Kira nach dem sich ihr bietenden Anblick.

Dies musste wirklich der klischeehafteste Tag ihres Lebens sein. Eltern platzten normalerweise nur in Teeniefilmen ins Zimmer, während ihr Kind und dessen Lover voll bei der Sache waren.  
„Ist schon okay. Was gibt's?", fragte Tia und sah zu ihr, obwohl sie nicht verhindern konnte, dass sie errötete.  
Doch anstatt wie in diesem 08 15-Filmen sofort auseinander zu springen und zu beteuern, dass „es nicht so ist, wie es aussieht", legte sie ihre Arme um den Hals ihres Freundes, der selbst überrascht zu sein schien, aber sich nicht widerwillig zeigte.  
„Nicht viel. Norata hat mir erzählt, dass du da bist, Tia. Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass oben ein wunderbarer Kartoffelsalat auf euch wartet", winkte Kira ab, „Wenn ihr fertig seid, könnt ihr hochkommen, ja?"

_Fertig womit, bitte?_

„Wir kommen sofort, danke", erwiderte Rocket und ärgerte sich im gleichen Moment über die Zweideutigkeit seiner Wortwahl.  
Mit einem letzten Lächeln verabschiedete sich Kira auch schon wieder und sie wandten sich wieder einander zu.  
„Tut mir wirklich leid." Rocket sah sie entschuldigend an.  
„Es war einfach nur nett von ihr gemeint", verteidigte sie Tia, „Meine Mutter ist da schließlich genauso."  
Rocket zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Kann ich nicht wirklich beurteilen."  
Das blonde Mädchen sah ihn fragend an. „Wie meinst du das?"  
Er senkte zwar den Kopf, strich aber gleichzeitig mit seinen Händen ihre Seiten auf und ab.  
„Na ja, so oft habe ich sie noch nicht gesehen."  
„Du weißt genau, wie beschäftigt sie sind."  
„Schon, aber..." Rocket brach den Satz ab. Es war sinnlos, wegen so etwas die schöne Stimmung zu zerstören. „Tia, es ist egal."  
Doch Tias Interesse war mehr als geweckt.

Es gab mehrere Wege, etwas aus Rocket rauszuholen.  
Als erstes wäre da die aggressive Art und Weise.  
Unaufhörliches Pressing bis Rocket schließlich nachgab. Wie beim Fußball.  
Sobald man lange genug an einem Gegner dran blieb und ihn bedrängte, bekam man irgendwann automatisch den Ball.

Die zweite Möglichkeit ging in eine sinnlichere, verständnisvollere Richtung.  
Tia war sich dessen bewusst, dass Rocket, wenn sie ihn mit ihren grünen Augen und einem flehenden Blick intensiv genug ansah, früher oder später nachgeben würde.  
Sie fühlte sich zwar alles andere als unwiderstehlich, wusste aber, wie sie mit ihrem Freund umzugehen hatte.

„Bitte rede mit mir." Ein einfacher, aber fast schon gehauchter, Satz schien ihr in diesem Moment am passendsten. Und er zeigte Wirkung.  
„Weißt du, Tia...", begann Rocket, immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf, nach einer kurzen Pause, „...die Situation ist einfach so komisch."  
„Welche Situation?" Es missfiel ihr, mit ihm zu reden ohne Blickkontakt zu haben.  
Fest entschlossen nahm sie sein Gesicht in beide Hände und brachte ihn dazu, sie anzusehen.

„Das weißt du doch selbst ganz genau."  
Sein Flüstern jagte Tia einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Wo sollte das hinführen?  
Wo war denn jetzt noch die schöne Atmosphäre?  
Sie wollte einen süßen und harmonischen Umgang haben, keinen deprimierten und geheimnisvollen, verschwiegenen Rocket, der kurz davor war, ihr ernsthafte Vorwürfe zu machen.

Sie schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Wovon redest du?"  
Rocket schaute nach oben und atmete tief durch. „Deine Eltern, ich meine, Diplomaten... und wir... also ich, meine Familie... das... Kannst du dir das nicht denken?!"  
Das war nicht wirklich süß.  
Und die Harmonie hatte sich leise verabschiedet.  
„Nein, Rocket, nicht."  
Weniger Unverständnis, mehr eine entgeisterte Reaktion.  
Das unangenehme Schweigen zwischen den beiden Menschen, die sich in jeder Beziehung so nahe standen, wurde immer unerträglicher.  
„Wie kommst du da jetzt drauf?", fragte Tia nach einer Weile, immer noch kopfschüttelnd.  
Sie hatte mittlerweile ihre Hände zurückgezogen und wusste nichts mit ihnen anzufangen.  
Am liebsten hätte sie Rocket auf der Stelle eine geknallt.  
Ihm diesen Minderwertigkeitskomplex einfach ausgetrieben. Das hätte die Hände-Frage gelöst und ihrer Wut Ausdruck verliehen.  
Doch es würde die Stimmung auch nicht verbessern.

Aber welche Stimmung denn schon?

Rocket vermied es, sie anzusehen.  
„Wir haben über deine Familie geredet", unternahm er einen Rechtfertigungsversuch, „und immer wenn ich über sie nachdenke, erinnere ich mich an die... Verhältnisse."  
„Was denn für Verhältnisse bitte?!" Tia hatte Mühe, sich zu beherrschen. Nicht einfach rauszurennen und laut loszuschreien.  
Wie sollte sie denn auch sonst aus dieser unangenehmen Situation entfliehen?  
„Wie kannst du dem gegenüber nur so ignorant sein?" Mit einer derart entzürnten Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Du läufst blind durchs Leben, suchst dir von allem das Beste raus und verhältst dich dabei so was von..."  
„Kindlich?", unterbrach sie ihn.  
Es tat weh.  
Sie wollte ihn weiterhin ansehen, doch der verschwommene Blick ließ sie nur noch Umrisse erkennen.  
„So war das nicht gemeint, Tia."  
Sie fühlte sich wie ein sentimentaler Vollidiot. Und er hatte sie dazu gemacht.  
„Es war wirklich nicht meine Absicht." Natürlich wusste er, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Eine typische Kurzschlussreaktion.  
„_Es tut mir leid_."

Tia versuchte, sich zu sammeln. Die restlichen Tränen zu unterdrücken und möglichst tapfer zu bleiben. „Denk nächstes Mal zuerst nach, ja?"  
Rocket nickte einsichtig.  
„So war das eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen."  
„Ach, wirklich nicht?" Sarkasmus. Normalerweise verzichtete sie darauf. Tia bewegte sich zum Schreibtisch, um sich von dort ein Taschentuch zu holen. Sie spürte, wie Rockets Blick ihr folgte.  
Die Taschentücher befanden sich in der kleinen Kommode unter Rockets Schreibtisch.  
Sie hätte zu diesem Zeitpunkt jegliche anderen Inhalte der Schubladen aufzählen können. Vielleicht kannte sie sich sogar besser dort aus als Rocket selbst.  
Er war zwar ordentlich, aber kein absoluter „Feinorganisator". Tia wischte sich vorsichtig die Tränen weg.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Rocket sie hatte weinen sehen, aber sie hatte sich ihm gegenüber noch nie so schwach gefühlt.  
Vielleicht hatte er sogar recht. Sie wusste selbst, dass nicht alles perfekt war, dass es viel gab, woran sie arbeiten mussten. Beziehungstechnisch.  
Dass ihre früheren Vorstellungen von Liebe naiv und unrealistisch waren, war ihr schon vor langer Zeit klar geworden.

Das „Vielleicht" verschwand aus ihren Gedanken. Möglicherweise hatte es eine solche Situation gebraucht, um etwas anderes in ihr auszulösen.  
Keine Wut, keine Trauer, sondern eine gewisse Art von Willensstärke.  
Es war der Moment, in dem sie sich vornahm, erwachsener zu werden und alles ernster anzugehen.  
_  
Kritik von nun an vertragen zu können._

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich hatte etwas anderes mit dir vor."_  
_

_Sich schnellstmöglich einen eigenen Wohnungsschlüssel geben zu lassen._

Tia sah ihn überrascht an. „Das da wäre?"

_Dem anderen die Fehler, die er gemacht hatte oder auch nicht, verzeihen zu können.  
__  
_Rocket seufzte. „Ich hatte gedacht, wir könnten heute mal wieder richtig schön ausgehen. Vielleicht ins Kino und dann was essen und..."  
„Gut."  
„Was?"  
„Klingt gut."

_Spontaner und überraschender zu werden._

„Da hättest du wirklich noch Lust drauf?"  
„Wieso nicht?"  
Er sah sie erstaunt an. Tia drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Von den vergossenen Tränen war kaum noch etwas zu sehen.  
Rocket konnte nicht anders als zu ihr zu gehen und sie gegen den Schreibtisch zu drücken.  
„Schatz, was...?"

_Rocket selbst in den fragwürdigsten Situationen noch als Schatz zu bezeichnen._

Weiter sollte sie nicht kommen.  
Manchmal bildete Tia sich ein, der einzige Grund, weshalb sie herkam, war der, diese wunderbar weichen Lippen auf den ihren und seine warmen Hände auf ihrer Haut zu spüren.  
So wie jetzt.  
Sie wollte keine Geheimnisse herausfinden, indem sie irgendein Tagebuch durchblätterte.  
Und sie nahm sich vor, keine Reaktion zu zeigen, sobald sie das nächste Mal, was ganz sicher kommen würde, dieses Zimmer betrat.

Wer brauchte schon zuckersüße Harmonie, wenn es so viel besser ging?

_Bedingungslos zu lieben._

Und so kam es, dass Kiras Salat noch ein wenig länger auf die beiden warten musste...


	4. Sein Gefühl

Sein Gefühl

Es war knapp ein Jahr her, seit der letzte Cup gewonnen worden war.  
Schon zum zweiten Mal. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Er war vielleicht davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sie eine gute Mannschaft waren, doch so weit zu kommen, hatte er eher nicht erwartet.  
Schon gar nicht nach seiner so genannten „Netherball-Affäre".

Er hatte nicht darüber nachdenken wollen, reden schon gar nicht.  
Weder mit der Presse noch mit seinen Eltern.  
Das einzige richtige Gespräch, das er geführt hatte, war zugleich das womöglich intensivste seines Lebens gewesen.  
Unangenehm.  
Aber unheimlich befreiend.  
Es stimmte, dass man sich nicht zu sehr verschließen sollte. Und nach solch einer traumatisierenden Erfahrung war es umso wichtiger, einen Menschen zu haben, mit dem man über alles reden konnte.

Und dieses Mädchen hatte er.  
Nein, diese Frau.  
Dieses Mädchen?

Es war egal, als was er die kleine Blondine bezeichnete, die er vom Schreibtisch aus beim Schlafen beobachtete.

Laut der Wanduhr war es fast 4 Uhr morgens.  
Er hätte eigentlich, dicht an den dort liegenden Körper angekuschelt, schlafen sollen, doch es funktionierte nicht.  
Mal waren es Alpträume, mal war es die pure Unmöglichkeit, die ihn davon abhielt, die gewünschte Ruhe zu finden.  
Er weigerte sich, es als Schlafstörung anzuerkennen, vor allem, da es nicht jede Nacht so war. Und mittlerweile hatte er sich fast schon daran gewöhnt, zu einer unmenschlichen Zeit wach zu sein und zu beobachten, wie _sie_ sich im Schlaf drehte, seinen Namen murmelte und unsinniges Zeug vor sich hin brabbelte.

Nichts hätte ihn selbst friedlicher stimmen können.

Meistens dauerte es ungefähr eine Stunde, bevor schließlich auch ihn der Schlaf übermannte, doch diesmal war es anders.  
Schon seit über zwei Stunden saß er quasi regungslos auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl, mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand und fixiert auf das engelsgleiche Wesen in seinem Bett.  
Er versuchte, so leise wie möglich, das Glas wieder auf dem Schreibtisch abzustellen, stand dann auf und bewegte sich ebenso leise aufs Bett zu.  
Die seidene, blaue Bettwäsche passte so verdammt gut zu ihr...  
Die Vorhänge waren nur halb zugezogen und der Mond rückte das Szenario in ein besonders schönes Licht.  
Das Risiko, sie zu wecken, während er sich neben sie legte, war nicht unerheblich, doch er musste es eingehen. Ganz langsam hob er die Bettdecke an und schlüpfte so still es ging darunter.  
Sie schlief weiter.  
Das erste Hindernis war überwunden.  
Nun könnte er sich, wie geplant, wegdrehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht aufwachen würde.  
Er tat es nicht.  
Die Versuchung war einfach zu groß, die Arme um sie zu schlingen, sich an sie zu schmiegen und den wohligen Duft ihrer Haare einzuatmen.  
Er konnte nicht widerstehen.

„Rocket?"  
Kaum mehr als ein leises Flüstern war zu vernehmen.  
Sie versuchte, sich ein Stück zu drehen, doch er stupste sie sanft zurück.

„Schlaf weiter", forderte er sie auf, während er die Augen schloss.  
„Was hast du so lange gemacht?"  
Tias momentane Stimme klang ihrer eigentlichen Stimme nicht wirklich ähnlich. Sie war brüchig und man konnte die Müdigkeit förmlich sehen.  
„Nichts, schon okay." Er hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Kopf.

„Na dann..."  
Sekunden später war sie schon wieder ins Land der Träume verschwunden.  
Er hingegen versuchte mit allen Mitteln, ihr zu folgen.

Sein erster Versuch war das Schäfchenzählen, er merkte jedoch schnell, wie albern das eigentlich war. Danach gab er den einzelnen Haaren seiner Freundin einen Namen bis er bei seltsamen Fantasiegebilden wie „Kreppo, das fünfte" oder „Hula Walla" landete.  
Als nächstes waren Quadratzahlen dran. Doch nachdem er Kopfschmerzen hatte und feststellen musste, dass wahrscheinlich nicht eine davon richtig war, gab er auch das auf.  
Danach rief er sich jedes einzelne Fußballspiel in Erinnerung, bei dem er je auf dem Platz gestanden hatte (Netherball wurde natürlich verdrängt).  
Und mit dem Gedanken an das letzte Elfmeterschießen, als er die Ehre gehabte hatte, das letzte Tor zu erzielen und damit den Snow Kids ihren zweiten Pokalsieg zu sichern, schlief er dann doch ein.

Uz uz uz...

Er hatte es in fünf Jahren nicht geschafft, seinen Weckton zu verändern.  
„Kannst du ihn bitte ausstellen?", murmelte er verschlafen.  
Der Techno-Sound wurde immer lauter. Grausam.  
„Bitte, Tia..."  
Er öffnete die Augen, um zu sehen, wieso sich neben ihm niemand bewegte.  
Alles, was er sah, war die weiße Wand, die ihm inzwischen selbst nicht mehr gefiel.  
„Tia?"  
Er streckte sich, um endlich den verfluchten Ton auszuschalten.

Halb neun... Eigentlich zu früh, um aufzustehen. Aber was sollte man allein im Bett liegen bleiben?  
Behäbig stand Rocket schließlich auf, verzichtete auf die ordnungsgemäße Herrichtung der Bettwäsche und öffnete die Zimmertür.  
„Tia?!" Er wartete kurz.  
„Warte einen Moment!"  
Es war so schön, morgens ihre Stimme zu hören...

Für Rocket war jeder Tag schon verloren, der nicht neben ihr begann und aufhörte, der nicht mit „Guten Morgen, mein Schatz" anfing und mit „Gute Nacht, Liebling" endete.  
Rocket wollte nicht warten. Es war so etwas wie eine Beleidigung, dass sie ihn hatte schlafen lassen. Anstatt durch einen langen, sanften Kuss wurde er durch diesen schrecklichen Beat geweckt.  
„Was machst du denn da?"  
„Wirst du gleich sehen!"  
Sie klang so wach und gar nicht mehr wie in der vergangenen Nacht.  
Er kam sich dumm vor, wie er zwischen Tür und Angel stand und die Treppe hoch sah.  
Ihm fiel ein, wie selten er in den letzten paar Jahren selbst hier gewesen war. Seine zweite Heimat war mittlerweile der Obia Mond geworden. Tias Heimatplanet.  
Das Haus ihrer Eltern war riesig. Zumindest im Vergleich zu dem Haus hier.

Aber wahrscheinlich würde es auch gar nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie ihre eigene kleine Wohnung haben würden.  
Es war interessant, Tia zu beobachten, während sie in den Zeitungen die Immobilienabteilung durchforstete. Obwohl Rocket wohl auch sein restliches Leben in seinem Kellerzimmer verbringen würde, war er insgeheim froh darüber, dass sie sich um ein unabhängigeres Dasein voller Zweisamkeit bemühte.

„Du kannst herkommen."  
Die plötzliche Erlösung riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Langsam stieg er die Treppen hoch.  
Er bewegte sich in die Küche und musste lächeln.

Als Tia ihn kommen hörte, drehte sie sich um.  
„Hey...", lächelte sie ihm ebenfalls entgegen.  
Sie hatte sich noch nicht umgezogen, trug ihren Lieblingsschlafanzug, wenn man es so nennen konnte. Das gelbe Top hätte vielleicht ganz nett ausgesehen, wenn es nicht durch einen übergroßen Häschenkopf mit großen, leeren Augenhöhlen verunstaltet wäre. Hässlich.  
Wieso sie es immer noch trug, konnte er nicht nachvollziehen.  
Seiner Meinung nach sähe es besser aus, wenn sie etwas motivloses –oder am besten nichts– anhatte. Aber das konnte er ihr wohl schlecht deutlich machen ohne sich böse Blicke einzufangen.  
Auch mit den weiten, schwarzen Shorts musste er lernen, sich abzufinden. Sie gehörten ihm, besser gesagt, hatten ihm gehört bis Tia festgestellt hatte, dass sie so wunderbar zu Bunnys leeren Augenhöhlen passten.  
Ihre weißblonden Haare standen in alle Richtungen, doch trotz allem war sie so...

Rocket fiel kein Wort dafür ein. Er bewegte sich die restlichen Schritte zu ihr und umarmte sie innig.  
Währenddessen deutete sie nebenbei auf den Frühstückstisch.  
„Gefällt es dir?", fragte sie leise.  
„Mmmh", murmelte Rocket ohne hinzusehen.  
Sie verharrten ein paar Minuten in dieser Position, bevor Tia ihn eindringlich anschaute.  
„Du weißt, welcher Tag heute ist?"

Rocket konnte sich nicht von ihren Augen, die ihm so erwartungsvoll entgegen blickten, lösen. „Ein wunderschöner Sommertag...?"  
Tia stieß ihn an. „Rocket..."  
„Ich meine, mich zu erinnern...", Rocket starrte die Decke an bevor er sich wieder Tia zuwandte, „...wir haben uns nicht zufällig vor ein paar Jahren zum ersten Mal gesehen?"  
„Hm...", erwiderte Tia, „das kommt eigentlich hin. Zufällig habe ich dir heute auch ein wunderbares Frühstück gezaubert."  
Rocket lächelte. „Danke. Sollen wir uns jetzt gegenseitig gratulieren?"  
„Ich glaube, das können wir ohne weiteres überspringen", antwortete Tia nach kurzem Überlegen. Sie lehnte sich wieder an ihn. „Küsst du mich?"  
Rocket konnte sich ein kurzes Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Wie bitte?"

„Du hast das verstanden", murmelte Tia in sein Shirt hinein.  
Er sah sich um. Keine Spur von Norata und Kira, obwohl die beiden normalerweise die ersten waren, die morgens durch die Wohnung wuselten.  
„Sie sind übers Wochenende weggefahren."  
Als könnte sie seine Gedanken lesen...  
„Hast du das wirklich nicht mitbekommen?"  
„Nein", antwortete Rocket ehrlich, immer noch verwundert, „Ich habe mittlerweile das Gefühl, dass sie lieber mit dir als mit mir reden."  
Tia löste sich leicht von ihm. „Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Aber darüber müssen wir jetzt nicht reden. Immerhin schuldest du mir eine Antwort."

Die hohen Erwartungen waren zurück in ihre Augen gekehrt.  
Sie funkelten ihn an und Rocket konnte beobachten, wie sie mit jedem handlungslosen Moment ungeduldiger aussahen.  
„Du willst nicht, dass das Frühstück kalt wird, oder?", fragte er provokant.  
„Es _ist_ kalt", erwiderte Tia scharf.  
„Dann soll es halt nicht warm werden", grinste Rocket und drehte sich von ihr weg.  
Er wollte sie reizen. Einfach mal schauen, wie lange sie dieses Spiel mitspielen würde.

Ihm war klar, dass sie bemüht war, ihre Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Auch ohne Augen im Hinterkopf. Eigentlich war es zu früh für solche Spielchen. Und sie entsprachen grundsätzlich nicht seinem Naturell. Aber wieso sollte er nicht ab und zu ein wenig unberechenbar sein?  
„Du bist wirklich kein guter Verführer."  
„Wie bitte?!" Rocket drehte sich schneller um als Tia sich Cornflakes in ihre Schale füllen konnte. „Was soll das denn heißen? Ich...nein!"  
Er sah sie leicht entsetzt an.  
Okay, das hatte nicht funktioniert.  
Tia schüttelte augenverdrehend den Kopf.  
„Du bist leicht manipulierbar", stellte sie fest, „und du lässt dich von solchen Bemerkungen sofort aus der Bahn werfen. Vielleicht solltest du konsequenter sein."

Als er Tias ehrliches Lächeln erblickte, verzichtete er auf weitere Proteste.  
„Guten Morgen übrigens, _Schatz_."  
Rocket ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr sinken und legte automatisch einen Arm um sie.  
„Das ist dir wirklich gut gelungen." Er bestaunte den unheimlich fröhlich und bunt dekorierten Frühstückstisch.  
Es war perfekt. Genauso wie sie es war. Doch der Tag würde noch sehr viel perfekter werden.  
Womöglich. _Hoffentlich..._

„Danke. Ich hab mir auch wirklich Mühe gegeben. Obwohl ich nicht Kira bin...", schmunzelte sie.  
„Ich hoffe, das bleibt auch so", erwiderte Rocket lächelnd.  
„Bestimmt."  
„Sag mal, Tia", setzte er an, während er nach den Brötchen langte, „Hast du nachher schon was vor? Heute Abend meine ich."  
„Nein." Wieso konnte sie sich nur so gut so naiv stellen und auch noch so klingen?  
„Was hältst du davon, keine Ahnung, in irgendein Restaurant zu gehen, oder so?"  
„Keine Ahnung? Oder so?" Sie seufzte leise. „Wie wäre es mal mit einer klaren Ansage, Rocket? Natürlich können wir essen gehen. Sehr gern sogar. Im Planet?"  
„Eigentlich hatte ich dafür etwas anderes vorgesehen. Du weißt schon, etwas stilvolleres."

„Mir gefällt das Planet."  
„Ja, aber doch nicht immer." Er wurde nervös. Sie machte ihn nervös.  
Und das um neun Uhr morgens. Nicht seine Zeit.

Ihm war klar, dass sie immer noch frustriert war. Wenn auch nur leicht. Nicht das zu bekommen, was sie wollte, gefiel Tia grundsätzlich nicht. Wann immer sie etwas gewollt hatte, hatten die verantwortlichen Personen alles stehen und liegen lassen, um ihren Wünschen nachzugehen.  
Sie nickte langsam. „Gut, um acht?"  
Er atmete auf. „Von mir aus."

Wie schaffte sie es immer wieder, ihn so dermaßen einzuschüchtern? In Verlegenheit zu bringen, nervös werden zu lassen und in ihm eine Panik auszulösen, die er von sich gar nicht kannte. Er war normalerweise ruhig und entspannt, doch sobald es Richtung Kleinstreit ging, war all das verschwunden.  
Das Merkwürdige daran war, dass sie keinesfalls in irgendeiner Art und Weise Dominanz ausübte. Im Gegenteil.  
Er würde sie nie ganz verstehen. Und sich selbst würde er auch nicht so schnell begreifen.

„Und, was nimmst du?"  
„Auf jeden Fall etwas, das besser schmeckt als dein Frühstück."  
Als Antwort stampfte Tia auf Rockets Fuß. „Tut mir leid", fügte sie schnell hinzu.  
Er sah schon die Schlagzeile in der Klatschpresse: _Snow Kids brechen sich gegenseitig die Füße!_

Gleiche Situation, anderer Ort, andere Zeit.

Wider Erwarten hatte Tia ihre Anti-Anti-Planet-Haltung abgelegt und sich auf dieses überaus noble Lokal eingelassen.  
„Ist schon gut", antwortete Rocket seufzend, „das Frühstück war wirklich lecker."  
„Alles klar bei dir?"

Er wusste, wie gut sie ihn kannte. Es gab niemanden, der ihn auch nur halb so genau analysieren konnte wie sie. Aus allem, was er von sich gab, konnte sie seinen Gemütszustand ermitteln, egal wie sehr er ihn verstecken wollte. Wieso konnte es nicht auch umgekehrt sein?  
„Nein." Wieso sollte er nicht gleich ehrlich sein, wenn Tia eine Lüge eh durchschaut hätte?  
„Aber es ist nichts Schlimmes, oder?"  
Rocket schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken machen."  
Dass sie das nicht davon abhalten würde, war ihm bewusst.

„Wir sollten endlich etwas bestellen."  
„Hör auf, abzulenken." Er wollte wegschauen, doch die tiefen grünen Augen waren zu schnell für ihn. Sie fesselten ihn. Und brachten ihn zum Lächeln.  
Tia stutzte.  
„Es geht um Folgendes."  
Sein Lächeln war schon wieder eingefroren. Völlig verkrampft. Hätte er sich selbst im Spiegel betrachten können, hätte er wahrscheinlich angefangen, zu weinen.  
Er wollte wegschauen. Wollte sich den Himmel ansehen oder die Serviette betrachten. Es funktionierte nicht.  
„Und das Folgende wäre das?"  
„Das passt jetzt wirklich nicht, Tia."  
„Ich will's hören", erwiderte sie interessiert.  
Sein künstliches Lachen klang furchtbar. „Nein, willst du nicht." Doch sie nickte nur.

Er war gefangen. Sein einziger Ausweg aus dieser brenzligen Situation schien das zu sein, was ihn schon ein paar Mal in ihrer Beziehung gerettet hatte: eine winzig kleine Lüge.  
„Na schön." Rocket sammelte sich kurz. „Das mit Montag klappt wahrscheinlich nicht. Mein Vater hat mich gebeten, im Laden auszuhelfen, weil meine Mutter... keine Ahnung... sie ist wahrscheinlich mit ihrer Turngruppe unterwegs."  
Tia zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Welche Turngruppe?"

„Ich bitte dich." Rocket sah sie unverständlich an. „Alle Mütter sind in irgendeiner Turngruppe. Du weißt schon, Fitness im Alter halt."  
„Von mir aus. Aber war für Montag wirklich was geplant?"  
Rocket sah sie schockiert an. Er war kein sonderlich guter Schauspieler, aber Not machte nun einmal erfinderisch.  
„Das sollte doch der schönste, lustigste und entspannteste Tag des Jahres werden! Wir wollten ins Kino gehen, uns danach Pizza bestellen und ein paar unlustige Filme anschauen." Zur Bestätigung fuchtelte er mit der Hand vor seinem Körper herum, bevor er sie enttäuscht anschaute. „Hast du das wirklich vergessen?"

Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie schuldbewusst sie aussah.  
„Tia, ich..."  
„Das tut mir wirklich leid, Rocket." Sie fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare. „Meine Eltern wollten mich zu so einer dämlichen Gala mitnehmen, die extrem unwichtig ist, und na ja... Sie gehen halt davon aus, dass ich mitkomme und..." Sie wusste nicht weiter.  
Rocket verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, wohl doch so ein überzeugender Schauspieler zu sein.

Bevor er sich weiter in seine Lügen verstrickte, wechselte er das Thema.  
„Ich nehme, glaube ich, dieses Pasta-Zeug."  
„Hatte ich auch vor", murmelte Tia. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen war ihr deutlich anzusehen.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort gaben sie die Bestellung auf.  
Ohne jegliche zwischenzeitliche Kommunikation wurde ihnen das Essen gebracht.

„Das hätte alles anders laufen sollen", murmelte Rocket, „ziemlich anders."  
„Tut mir leid."  
„Es ist wirklich nicht deine Schuld, glaub mir", versuchte er sie zu überzeugen.  
„Ich kann mich einfach nicht daran erinnern, dass wir das alles machen wollten."  
„Das kann ich ziemlich gut nachvollziehen", murmelte er in die Serviette.  
„Wie bitte?"  
Sie hatte es einfach nicht verdient, dass er so unehrlich mit ihr umging.  
„Okay, ich höre auf damit." Er legte sie ab. Erst die Serviette und dann die Lügen. „Wir hatten gar nichts geplant."

Er wollte sie nicht ansehen. Trotzdem vernahm er diesen fragenden, verwirrten Blick. Danach kam wohl die Genugtuung darüber, dass sie sich nicht weiter selbst beschuldigen musste. Und dann die Frage nach dem Eigentlichen.  
„Was hast du denn dann?"  
Er wollte nicht mehr reden. Er wollte weglaufen. Ganz weit weg. Am besten in einen Wald, der aber nirgendwo zu sehen war, um ganz laut loszuschreien.  
Je länger das hier dauerte, desto dümmer fühlte er sich.  
„Ich will wirklich keine Vorträge halten. Ich könnte jetzt irgendwas erzählen, wie toll du bist und dass ich dich gar nicht verdient habe und so weiter." Er wartete kurz. Jedoch weniger, um ihre Reaktion zu beachten, sondern um die Luft zu sammeln, die ihm allmählich ausging. „Wie lange wir schon zusammen sind, obwohl ich wohl nie verstehen werde, warum und wie du es eigentlich mit mir aushältst." Er schaute auf.  
Sie sah ihn verwundert an. „Was willst du mir damit sagen?"  
„Ich meine damit, dass...Eigentlich meine ich es nicht... Ich sage es nicht mal, sondern wollte nur fragen, also im Sinne von sprechen und sagen schon, aber halt trotzdem fragen...wie reden, nur mit Fragezeichen..."

Rocket stockte.  
Es war wie eine Einladung zu einem Ball, auf dem er nie gewesen war. Nur härter. Er hatte lange überlegt, sich alles perfekt zusammen gelegt. Dass jetzt nichts mehr zusammenpasste, brachte ihn aus dem Konzept. Wie sollte er einem so wichtigen Satz auch gerecht werden?

„Willst du mich heiraten?"  
„Was?"  
Tia sah ihn fragend an.  
Rocket kannte diesen Blick nicht von ihr. Eine undefinierbare Mischung aus Überraschung, Verwirrung, ein Optimist hätte etwas in ihren Augen gesehen, dass Faszination gleich kam, doch er war halt keiner.  
Doch er konnte erkennen, dass sie nach und nach immer amüsierter wurde.  
Es war typisch Tia.

„Eh, ja, egal. Oh! Wir haben ja noch das halbe Essen vor uns", versuchte Rocket die Situation zu retten. Er gestikulierte wild umher. „Du kannst diese tolle Pasta hier gern probieren, aber...du hast ja das gleiche Gericht. Aber vielleicht schmeckt das ja viel besser, weil..."  
„Shhht." Tia legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und sah ihn an. Ihre Augen leuchteten plötzlich. „Wieso stellst du dich deswegen so an? Wozu dieses ganze Theater von wegen Verabredung? _Wieso fragst du mich nicht einfach_?"

Sie lächelte.  
„Weil ich dachte, du...Wahrscheinlich habe ich gar nicht nachgedacht."  
„Dann solltest du genau jetzt damit anfangen."  
„Was meinst du?"  
Es erforderte keine Antwort, um zu wissen, worauf sie anspielte.

Wie viele Gedanken hatte er sich vorher über diesen Abend gemacht?  
Essen gehen in einem angebrachten Restaurant.  
-Das war das geringste Problem gewesen.  
Möglichst viele Komplimente machen.  
-Den Punkt hatte er vernachlässigt, weil er wusste, wie unangenehm ihr das sein konnte.  
Sie daran erinnern, wie lange sie schon zusammen sind.  
-Zumindest hatte er es angedeutet.  
Traumhaften Antrag machen.  
-Antrag war Antrag.  
Vorher natürlich den Ring rausholen und sie damit zu Tränen rühren.  
-Er war ein absoluter Idiot.

Rocket atmete tief durch und kramte anschließend in seiner Hosentasche.  
„Ich habe ihn dabei", nuschelte er konzentriert.  
„Lass dir ruhig Zeit." Amüsiert aß Tia erst mal weiter. „Du hast recht, es schmeckt wirklich gut."

Natürlich hätte er sie mit so etwas nicht zu emotionalen Ausbrüchen verleiten können, obwohl sie von Natur aus nah am Wasser gebaut war. Doch er wusste, dass es in ihr selbst anders aussah als sie es gerade vorgab.  
In diesem Moment hatte er zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, sie durchschauen zu können.  
Trotz seiner blamablen Situation.  
Es dauerte gefühlte zehn Minuten bevor Rocket einfiel, wo er die kleine Schatulle gelassen hatten. Minuten, in denen er seine Fassung zurückerlangt hatte. So unglaublich es auch schien.

Ihre Augen fingen an zu funkeln, als er den Ring offenbarte.  
„Ich hoffe, dass es so in Ordnung ist."  
„Er ist wunderschön", gestand Tia, während sie den Ring an ihrem Finger betrachtete.  
Rocket sah sie erleichtert an. „Wirklich? Das beruhigt mich. Ich wusste nicht, ob er dir passt. Immerhin habe ich ihn schon vor ein paar Wochen gekauft und ich dachte, dass du vielleicht..."  
„Was? Dass meine Finger dicker geworden sind?"  
„Oder dass du deine Meinung geändert hättest. Du hast gesagt, dass du Grün mögen würdest, aber woher soll ich wissen, ob das jetzt immer noch der Fall hätte sein... müssen? Können? Egal."  
„Rocket, Grün ist meine Lieblingsfarbe, schon seit ich zehn bin. Wieso sollte sich das jetzt noch ändern?"  
„Vielleicht, weil ich es bin? Immerhin hast du dich inzwischen auch mit dem Teppich in meinem Zimmer abgefunden. Über die Wand sollten wir vielleicht gar nicht reden."  
Tia schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Du bist wirklich ein Idiot. Aber okay."  
„Was, okay?", fragte Rocket verwirrt nach.  
„Ein ziemlich vergesslicher Idiot", murmelte Tia bevor sie sich leicht nach vorne beugte. „Natürlich will ich", hauchte sie und wollte endlich die viel zu große Lücke zwischen ihnen schließen, doch Rocket zuckte zurück.  
„Ich frage dich, ob du mich heiraten willst und du sagst einfach nur _okay_?"

Tia blinzelte fragend.  
„Ja. Problematisch?"  
„Nein, nicht wirklich."  
Es hatte fast einen ganzen Tag gedauert bis sie das bekam, was sie wollte und worum sie gebeten hatte.

Was folgte, war der merkwürdigste Kuss, den beide bisher miteinander erlebt hatten.  
Es war weder förmlich noch sonderlich leidenschaftlich.  
Ungezwungen, aber auch nicht wirklich locker.  
Mehr als ein Zeichen von tiefer Zuneigung, eine Art Vertragsschluss.

Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit.  
Übersinnlich.

Sie spürten die Blicke der anderen anwesenden Gäste, die gespannt und grinsend zu ihnen rüberschauten.  
Nichts hätte sie weniger interessieren können.

An den Rest konnte Rocket sich nicht mehr erinnern.  
Ob sie zuende gegessen und wie sie bezahlt hatten, wie sie überhaupt nach Hause zurück gekommen waren. Doch all das zählte auch nicht.  
Es sei denn natürlich, sie wären ohne zu zahlen gegangen und hätten auf dem Weg einen Unfall gebaut, aber das erschien Rocket ausgeschlossen zu sein.  
Das Einzige, was für ihn in diesem Moment wichtig war, war die kleine Blondine, die ruhig atmend neben ihm lag.  
Es war kurz nach elf und nicht allzu lang her, dass sie sich ein letztes Mal geküsst hatten, bevor Tia in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.

Rocket war alles andere als müde. Wieder einmal.  
Hellwach betrachtete er seine Freundin und wünschte sich, sie würde für einen kurzen Blick ihre Augen öffnen, nur damit er dieses wunderschöne Grün nicht vergessen würde.  
Was ihm wahrscheinlich eh nie passieren könnte.  
Während er sanft ihre Gesichtskonturen entlang strich, erinnerte er sich an all die besonderen Momente, die sie zusammen erlebt hatten. Und es waren einige gewesen.

Sein erster Kuss (und er hatte es nie gewagt, zu fragen, wie es bei ihr aussah), eine Mischung aus totaler Überraschung und Beflügelung.  
Alle anderen Küsse danach, bei denen Rocket gemerkt hatte, dass Übung tatsächlich den Meister machen konnte.  
Als logische Konsequenz folgten dem natürlich noch intimere und auch schönere Situationen.

Nicht alles war perfekt gewesen, allen voran während seiner von der Liga verhängten Sperre.  
Netherball.  
Es hätte sein ganzes Leben zerstören können. Die Beziehung zu seinen Freunden, Eltern und natürlich zu dem wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben.  
Hatte es nicht.  
Und er würde nie vergessen, wem er das zu verdanken hatte.

Genau jetzt sehnte er sich nicht danach, einzuschlafen.  
Es wäre pure Zeitverschwendung. Und er wollte jede Minute genießen, die sie zusammen verbrachten.  
Er war nicht Tia. Er hatte selten das bekommen, was er wollte.  
Außer heute. Es würde wohl auch eine Ausnahme bleiben.

Denn sogar die Müdigkeit weigerte sich, seinen Wunsch wach bleiben zu dürfen, zu erfüllen...


End file.
